


El hombre que se casó con el viento

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Smut, Tea Shop Owner Aoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: El amor llega a Yuu de la forma en que menos lo esperaba: un problemático cliente que rompe las cosas de su tienda y le gusta fingir que nada ha pasado al día siguiente.Pronto se enterará de que Yutaka no finge. Él verdaderamente no recuerda nada.Aoi x Kai // Kai x Aoi
Relationships: Aoi/Kai (the GazettE)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. Yutaka

Sucedió en la tarde de un perezosamente cálido día de otoño. Y la pereza no aludía a Yuu, un hombre de casi treinta que se encontraba en su trabajo; sino a ese sol mezquino y tímido que asomaba entre las nubes. Yuu comenzaba a retirar los desechos que había dejado su almuerzo, limpiando el mesón donde atendía. El mismo que usaba como comedor y escritorio de su computadora portátil para ver alguna serie o película, mientras no entrara nadie a la tienda de té.

Volteó el letrero de "cerrado" para retomar su jornada laboral, después de haberse lavado los dientes y recoger las migas que soltó su emparedado. Se acomodó en su silla alta, muy lejos de ser cómoda al no tener mayor respaldo que aquellas barras que le rozaban la espalda baja. Apretó el siguiente capítulo y envolvió con ambas manos su tazón de té de naranja, su favorito.

De acuerdo, quizás algo de perezoso tenía Yuu. Sobre todo, después de la hora de almuerzo cuando el cuerpo le pedía una siesta. Rogaba que nadie entrara a la tienda de té; así podría echarse una dormida exprés, apoyando su cabeza en la pared, como tantas otras veces había hecho. En esas ocasiones, era despertado de golpe por el saludo de algún cliente tímido que temía molestarlo; o, por otra parte, un cliente indignado por su acción, saludando de forma firme y con voz elevada.

A decir verdad, pocas eran las ocasiones en que tenía más de quince o veinte clientes en un mismo día. Solían ser siempre los mismos, pobladores del sector en el que se encontraba su trabajo. Por esa misma razón, es que a Yuu le sorprendió tanto ver entrar a ese castaño de suéter con diseño tribal monocromático.

—Buenas tardes —saludó primero el cliente, agachando su cabeza a modo de cortesía.

—Buenas...

El vendedor no pudo ocultar su curiosidad en el saludo, sonando más sospechoso que amigable. No era como si esperara que cada desconocido que entrara, fuera un delincuente que asaltara sus humildes ganancias del día. Sin embargo, estaba mucho más atento a él, por no conocerle de antes.

El capítulo de la serie avanzaba, y Yuu no estaba prestando atención a él. La dejó correr de todos modos. Algunos días se entretenía con música de fondo, mientras leía o revisaba sus redes sociales. Pero esa serie había sido una recomendación de un amigo, quien llevaba semanas insistiéndole en que la viera. Yuu sucumbió ante el acoso en forma de mensajes de "¿Y? ¿La viste? ¿Te gustó?", y terminó viéndola. No muy animado, después de todo.

Mirar al nuevo cliente pasearse por la tienda de té, leyendo las descripciones que cada frasco tenía al lado, y abriendo algunos de ellos para olerlos, era más entretenido. No era muy distinto de lo que todos los demás hacían al entrar. Salvo por aquellos clientes frecuentes que siempre iban por las mismas hojas y sabores.

Yuu detestaba ofrecer su ayuda si los otros no la solicitaban. De hecho, era una característica que odiaba en cualquier otro vendedor. Odiaba estar viendo ropa, y que mientras revisaba playeras o se probaba chaquetas, viniera un tipo o tipa a preguntarle si le ayudaba en algo. Joder, si necesitase ayuda, la pediría. "No, gracias. Sólo estoy mirando", respondía el moreno con una sonrisa breve, y fingida.

—Es primera vez que vengo acá.

Yuu lo sabía. No había otro vendedor además de él. Fingió interés, alzó ambas cejas y abrió más los ojos.

—¿Sí? ¿No eres del sector?

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo intentaba. Podía ser cortante si se lo proponía. Podía responder con un simple "Ah" y movimiento de cabeza. Pero no lo hizo, así que abrió la puerta a que la conversación siguiera.

—Sí lo soy. Hace un tiempo me mudé aquí para cuidar a mi abuela. Vivimos juntos y ella me dijo que le gustaba el té de hojas. Le pregunté si un sabor en particular, y me dijo que el Earl Grey era su favorito —se acercó al frasco de té mencionado, para informar que lo había encontrado— ¡Pero hay tantos otros! —alzó la vista, mirando todos los frascos que se exhibían sobre su cabeza.

Esto Yuu lo sabía y también lo había escuchado muchas veces, además de "¡No sé qué sabor escoger!"," ¿Cuál es el mejor?", "¿Este tiene propiedades medicinales?". El té que mencionaba el otro chico era bastante común y popular. No había muchas vueltas que darle al asunto.

—¿Vas a llevar Earl Grey entonces?

La pregunta del moreno provocó que el castaño se volteara de pronto. Con un gesto apenado, apretó las cuerdas de su morral barato.

—Sí.

Respondió y se acercó a la caja, con gesto más cohibido que antes. Sostenía el frasco elegido para llevarle a su abuela. Junto a Aoi, había una pequeña pesa para medir los gramos de té que luego metía en una bolsita de papel con el logo de la tienda. Lamentablemente, aquello no sucedió, pues poco antes de entregarle el frasco al vendedor, el castaño lo dejó caer. Vidrio, hojas y ramitas de té, quedaron regadas por todo el piso.

El cliente nuevo se llevó ambas manos al rostro, incapaz de creer lo torpe que había sido. Yuu, trató de no mostrarse molesto, cuando por dentro estaba hirviendo. Quería echar a patadas a ese tipo, así que sólo dejó salir un comentario pasivo agresivo.

—Tendrás que pagar todo eso —dijo y le siguió una risa sin muchas ganas.

—¡Dios, lo siento tanto! ¡Déjame...!

Se agachó para intentar recoger los trozos más grandes de vidrio con sus manos desnudas.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Qué haces!?

Yuu trató de impedir que se hiriera. Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. A los segundos de que el cliente intentara acaparar entre sus manos el desastre que provocó, le escuchó quejarse. El chico se agarró una mano con la otra, clara evidencia de haberse herido.

—¡Cuidado!

El enojo fue reemplazado de inmediato por una evidente preocupación por parte del moreno. Ayudó al chico de la playera tribal a ponerse de pie y tomar asiento detrás del mesón.

—Espérame aquí, iré por algo para limpiarte.

Aquel accidentado hombre se limitó a asentir y guardar silencio. Mientras, Yuu revisaba el pequeño botiquín con el que contaba su también pequeño baño. No necesitaba más comodidades si era el único empleado del lugar.

Halló unas vendas enrolladas, gasa y también agua oxigenada para desinfectar la herida. También recordó que había una pinza en el cajón del mesón, junto a papeles y demás artículos varios, no siempre relacionados entre sí.

Apareció nuevamente ante el otro chico, quien no paraba de temblar mientras se sostenía la mano. Tal parecía que un vidrio pasó a llevar un vaso sanguíneo, porque sangraba bastante para ser un corte tan insignificante. Examinó velozmente la mano contraria, consiguiendo que el cliente se estremeciera aún más.

—Lo siento, no suelo ser muy cuidadoso... —comentó tomando con más delicadeza su mano y limpiándola con gasa y agua oxigenada.

—Dímelo a mí.

Yuu, quien hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba aplicando lo poco y nada que sabía de curaciones por las series de médicos que había visto, volteó a mirar al otro chico. Tenía los labios apretados, como si contuviera el llanto, así como también evitaba alzar demasiado la vista. Yuu no era muy bueno manejando situaciones como aquella. En realidad, lidiar con ese cliente, desde que entró a la tienda de té, había sido un desafío para el moreno. Mas, no quería ser pesado con él. Sí, había roto un frasco de la tienda, pero su arrepentimiento y vergüenza por lo ocurrido, pensó, era suficiente.

—No te mortifiques tanto —bajó un poco su voz, tratando de que esta sonara más amable que cómo le había estado hablando hasta entonces—. El frasco tenía un cuarto de su contenido original. No es mucha perdida.

—Es que soy muy torpe. Siempre rompo cosas... U olvido otras —sus hombros sufrieron unos breves espasmos, al mismo tiempo que su voz comenzaba a ocultarse. Era eso, o terminaría echándose a llorar frente a un completo desconocido.

—Oye, tranquilo... —le dio una palmaditas en la rodilla para que no temiera mirarle. Comprendía que su actitud muchas veces intimidaba a otros, sobre todo quienes solían tener una personalidad más recatada, como el mismo chico que tenía en frente suyo. No era la intención de Yuu hacerlo sentir peor—. De verdad no es gran cosa. Ni siquiera tienes que pagármelo.

—¿En serio?

—¡En serio! —respondió más animado, intentando contagiar al otro chico, quien se secaba unas lágrimas impertinentes y prófugas saliendo de sus ojos—. Mira cómo te ha dejado tu primera visita a la tienda de té.

—Es mi culpa. Debí tomar mejor el frasco.

—Tal vez —normalmente hubiese sido tajante en culpar al cliente, pero en este caso, optó por sonar menos agresivo—. No te preocupes por pagármelo. El Earl Grey es uno de los tés más populares, por lo que tengo varias reservas de él en bodega —volvió a mirar al contrario a los ojos—. Y más frascos también.

Las palabras amables del vendedor, así como el empeño que ponía para colocar correctamente el vendaje, luego de desinfectar la herida, lograron sacarle una sonrisa.

—Tienes margaritas.

—Sí... Las heredé de mi abuela.

—La has nombrado varias veces. Sé que vives con ella y que le gusta el Earl Grey, pero ¿qué hay de ti?

—¿De mí? —articuló ligeramente confundido.

—Sí, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Yuu tuvo un novio con margaritas. Era gracioso y a la vez encantador ver cómo estas aparecían en las mejillas contrarias cada que Yuu decía alguna estupidez. Podía ser muy serio, pero cuando entraba en confianza, o se encontraba con sus más cercanos, era una persona completamente distendida y hasta graciosa.

Por eso haber hecho sonreír al castaño, le provocaba una sensación de satisfacción enorme. Las risas sinceras podían romper con cualquier tensión.

—Yutaka.

—Bonito nombre. Suena delicado, como tú mismo en este momento.

El comentario del vendedor hizo que el castaño rodara los ojos, ¿era un insulto o un cumplido? Tal parecía que ambos. Yutaka no sabía cómo tomarlo, así que prosiguió con la conversación.

—¿Y tú eres...?

El moreno terminó de colocarle la venda. Se acercó a un armario del cual sacó un frasco nuevo, lleno, y con la etiqueta del té que Yutaka acababa de tirar.

—Me llamo Yuu —terminó de barrer el desastre, tirado todo al basurero. Volvió tras su puesto para poder hacer la venta del otro chico.

—¡Qué nombre tan común!

Abrió la boca y frunció el ceño, indignado.

—Pues, perdona por no tener unos padres más creativos.

Yutaka buscó la billetera en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Mientras, Yuu pesaba la cantidad indicada, para luego meter el té en una bolsita de papel.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Uno.

—Te apuesto a que tiene un nombre tan común como el tuyo —aseguró el tipo de las margaritas, revisando ahora su morral—. Ryunosuke, Akira, Hideki...

Estaba colocando el sticker de la tienda para sellar la bolsa repleta de té, cuando volvió la vista a Yutaka. Sonrió por lo certero de su comentario, y le entregó su compra. Mientras esperaba por el pago, imprimió la boleta desde la computadora.

—Akira.

—Bingo —sonrió de vuelta, nada más por unos segundos. No encontraba su billetera por ninguna parte.

Era el colmo, pensó Yutaka. Yuu, por su parte, había llegado a un punto en que ni siquiera podía enojarse con el otro chico. Le vio colocar un gesto apenado una vez más. No de esos que ponen los clientes para conseguir un descuento, sino, nuevamente, el de un castaño con margaritas en este momento avergonzadas por volver a darle problemas al trabajador de la tienda de té.

Yuu volvió a tenderle la bolsa blanca, esta vez, decidido de entregársela sin recibir yenes de por medio.

—Tómalo.

—No... Tiene que estar por aquí.

Sabía que estaba mintiéndose, pues siempre cargaba su billetera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. O el bolsillo interno de su morral, donde esta cabía justo. Definitivamente, o la había olvidado en casa, o la perdió en el camino. Rogaba porque fuera la primera opción. No hace mucho había tenido que volver a sacar todos sus documentos por perder su anterior billetera en un autobús.

—"Siempre rompo cosas u olvido otras" —citó al castaño, fingiendo que lloraba, restregando sus ojos como un niño haría.

—¡Oye! —con las mejillas comenzando a arder, tomó la bolsa y la guardó en su morral con rapidez—. Mañana puedo volver y pagártelo —evitó mirar al moreno.

No le hacía gracia que se burlaran de él cuando la estaba pasando mal. Sin embargo, él también había molestado a Yuu. Para Yutaka no era lo mismo, mas, Yuu pensaba que Yutaka no sabía cómo jugar el juego. Si quieres molestar, debes estar dispuesto a que te molesten de vuelta.

—No hay problema —movió la mano, restándole importancia—. Qué tengas una buena tarde.

A Yutaka le habría encantado quedarse un rato más, pero ya había ocasionado suficientes problemas por un solo día. Mejor volvía al día siguiente, quizás más temprano. Cocinaría algo para agradecerle a Yuu, y por supuesto, también le pagaría. No era como si pudiera ir demasiado lejos. Después de todo, vivía a unas cuadras de la tienda de té.

Además de lo anterior, comenzaba a sentirse una molestia para el vendedor... ¿Por qué otro motivo le había deseado una buena tarde si no lo quería fuera de su tienda cuanto antes?

—Puedes probar los tés.

La voz del moreno le arrancó de sus cavilaciones, teniendo que pedir que repitiera sus palabras a este, para saber qué había dicho.

—Que cuando vuelvas, puedes probar los tés y elegir cuál otro te gusta para llevar.

—¡Oh, gracias! —las margaritas habían vuelto—. Definitivamente volveré entonces.

Quizás no había sido tan terrible como creyó, pensaba Yutaka, mientras miraba la venda que cubría su mano. Ni siquiera había dolido tanto. Después de todo, tenía una tolerancia bastante alta al dolor. No así a la sensación de frustración que le embargaba cada vez que era un descuidado y torpe desastre. A menudo lloraba por ese motivo, pero no era común que le sucediera frente a otras personas.

Salió de la tienda rumbo a su hogar, con la misma sonrisa brillante que había contagiado a Yuu, llenándolo de una nostalgia que no sentía hace meses.

La tienda quedó en silencio en su interior, entrando por las ventanas nada más que el murmullo de los transeúntes y tal vez la melodía de un acordeón que iba a juego con la bohemia del barrio donde el local se encontraba.


	2. Un buen actor

Al día siguiente, por supuesto que Yutaka regresó.

Tímido como el primer día, Yuu se sorprendió de que lo ocurrido ayer no le hubiese hecho tomar un poco de confianza. No necesariamente como para sentarse a jugar cartas con él y así matar el tiempo hasta el horario de salida. Llevaba un vendaje nuevo y mucho mejor envuelto que el que le había puesto él. Seguramente fue a un consultorio para que le examinaran y desinfectaran mejor esa herida. De nuevo, se veía demasiado retraído. 

Como si volviera a ser la primera vez que entraba.

—Hey.

Yuu habló desde su mesón, captando la atención del castaño para moverle la mano en un saludo. Este no pareció reaccionar de inmediato a ello, dándole un débil movimiento de cabeza para corresponder el gesto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Volviste a olvidar tu billetera?

Yutaka no entendía por qué el vendedor estaba siendo tan entrometido y confianzudo con él, ¿es que acaso se conocían de algún lugar? Podía ser. Después de todo, sabía de sobra lo despistado que era ¡A veces no reconocía familiares cuando se los topaba en el centro de la ciudad! Agradecía que no fueran parientes tan cercanos, así podía excusarse con que no llevaba sus gafas puestas, y por eso no les había saludado.

—¿Nos conocemos?

El moreno quedó algo descolocado con la pregunta del cliente que había ido el día anterior a sembrar caos, destrucción y pestes a su trabajo. O bien, no tan así. Pero habían sido suficientes eventos desafortunados como para que se recordaran mutuamente ¿Acaso Yutaka estaba intentando hacer borrón y cuenta nueva de la situación como para empezar desde cero y sin incidentes? A Yuu le parecía algo curioso, pero divertido. Así que optó por seguirle el juego.

—No —respondió enfatizando con su cabeza, moviéndola de izquierda a derecha—. Debí confundirte con otro cliente.

Parecía que Yutaka deseaba repetir las cosas desde un principio. Mencionar a su abuela, que se había mudado hace poco con ella, y que le gustaba el Earl Gray. Mismo té que iba a comprar.

Cuando Yuu vio que el castaño se acercaba a tomar el frasco que había reemplazado el día anterior cuando este lo hizo añicos, se paró de golpe de su asiento y lo tomó por él.

—¡No te molestes! Lo haré yo.

Yutaka sonrió apenado, apenas asomando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Era como si estos mismos detalles en su rostro, actuaran en relación a cómo el chico quería mostrarse. Sólo aparecían cuando tomaba completa confianza, así como también su sonrisa. Yuu recordaba que tenía dientes muy lindos y parejos. Muy distintos a los suyos, que si bien, no eran chuecos, se habían teñido de un tono amarillento a causa del cigarrillo.

—Gracias por ofrecerte. Soy muy torpe, pude haberlo tirado al suelo.

—Lo sé —respondió casi por inercia, recibiendo una mirada confundida y hasta medio incómoda del contrario ¡Cierto! Debía seguir el juego— ¡Digo...! Muchos clientes lo son. Ya sabes... Tiran los frascos de té y luego se cortan con el vidrio intentando limpiar lo que hicieron...

La mirada que Yutaka le dirigió, no tenía precio. Yuu era pésimo en este tipo de cosas, y recién se percataba de ello. Nunca antes había fingido con algo así, y de por sí, mentir se le daba horrible.

Lo que el moreno dijo había sido demasiado específico, ¿estaba tratando de contarle algo que ocurrió con un cliente hace poco?

Yuu prosiguió con la venta del producto, como correspondía. Tal como siempre, después de pesar las hojas, ponía estas dentro de una bolsita de papel que sellaba con un adhesivo con el logo y nombre de la tienda de té. Entregó la bolsa a Yutaka, mientras este, al igual que el día anterior, demoraba en encontrar su billetera.

¿Acaso eso también lo iba a repetir?

—Qué extraño. No encuentro mi billetera...

—¿No te pasa a menudo? Hace un rato dijiste que eras algo torpe.

—Sí, ¡pero juraría haberla echado en mi bolso antes de venir acá!

El moreno frunció los labios. Perdonó que Yutaka se fuera sin pagar el día anterior, pero ¿una segunda vez? Eso habría sido un abuso de parte del castaño. Por mucho que era gracioso pretender que no se habían visto antes, no iba a regalarle té esta vez.

Justo cuando iba a guardar la bolsa para la próxima persona que quisiera pagarlo como correspondía, Yutaka encontró un billete en su bolsillo trasero. Era suficiente para pagarle a Yuu.

—Qué suerte —comentó mientras veía al moreno hacer la boleta en la computadora—. No sé qué habría hecho si no podía pagarte ¡Tenías la bolsita hecha y todo!

Yuu lo miró de reojo, dejando escapar una risa. Yutaka era un muy buen actor, al menos, mucho mejor que él.

—Te habría dejado haciendo el inventario en la bodega.

—Eso suena como mucho trabajo.

—Lo es —entregó su boleta y cambio a Yutaka—. Pero por suerte has pagado y podrás llevarle a tiempo su pedido a tu abuela.

Se despidieron mutuamente con una pequeña reverencia. Yuu vio salir al otro hombre del local, con una sensación extraña que quedó en su interior. Tenía la intención de entablar una charla un poco más animada con Yutaka, pero este se encontraba demasiado concentrado en su papel. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo al vendedor para saber un poco más de él.

Tal vez mañana sería distinto, pensaba Yuu, mientras cerraba el local al final del día. Casi todas las personas que visitaban su tienda, eran mucho mayores que él, por lo que las conversaciones solían ser aburridas y casi por compromiso para lograr vender algo. Había jóvenes, pero casi todos menores de veinticinco, en su mayoría universitarios. Por lo que encontrar a alguien como Yutaka, que parecía también bordear los treinta, era una oportunidad que no quería dejar escapar.

Parecía tener buen sentido del humor y llevar una vida tranquila. Además de ser guapo.

Yuu regresó a su casa con la idea de invitarlo a un café dentro del barrio. Claro, si es que volvía a verlo. De cualquier forma, Yuu tenía fe en que así sería. Ojalá no tan pronto, como para que la invitación no fuera tan súbita y obtuviese un "no" rotundo de parte del castaño.


	3. "¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?"

Era viernes, y Yuu había terminado de comerse unas galletas que trajo de casa y que tenía que consumir pronto, o caducarían. Vivía solo, junto a un gato tan negro como su propio cabello. Akira siempre le decía que era un jodido ególatra por adoptar un felino tan parecido a él. Con su misma cara de mierda y pelo azabache y largo. Pero la verdad es que aquel animal llegó a la tienda a los pocos días de que abriera por primera vez bajo el cargo de Yuu.

El barrio estaba lleno de gatos, pero todos eran ariscos. _Noir_ llegó solo y era mimoso como el mismo dueño que le adoptó entonces. Juntos se hacían compañía, y había veces que el gato le seguía hasta el trabajo, y como él era el dueño, por supuesto que le permitía quedarse.

Las puertas del local se abrieron, al mismo tiempo que sonó la campanilla para hacer más obvia la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Noir se alertó, y caminó hasta la puerta, restregándose casi de inmediato con el recién llegado. A Yuu le asustaba lo confianzudo que era su mascota en un entorno donde los gatos negros suelen ser vistos como ominosos. Pero así de entregado lo conoció. Otro punto más en el que eran idénticos.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el cliente, atendiendo casi de inmediato al minino que se frotaba con sus pantorrillas— ¡Hola! Vaya, qué guapo eres...

Nuevamente esa voz. Para esta ocasión, Yuu salió detrás del mesón para saludar a Yutaka y preguntarle cómo estaba. Este último había levantado a Noir del piso y le acariciaba entre sus brazos, como si de un bebé se tratara. El gato no podía estar más a gusto, y Yuu también, por ver cómo al castaño le agradaba su mascota.

—No tanto como el dueño.

Yutaka soltó una risa despreocupada. Sus margaritas habían asomado, pero estaba seguro de que era más por el gato, que por su broma.

—No había pasado por aquí. Llegué hace poco a vivir con mi abuela y me extraña no haber visto esta tienda antes. Debe ser por lo sobria de su entrada...

La misma cháchara del día anterior. Dejó a Yutaka terminar de hablar, pero, francamente, Yuu no estaba interesado en seguir jugando.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Deberías ir cambiando el repertorio —se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? —miró al moreno con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

—Esto. Todo lo de tu abuela, y el Earl Grey y que vives hace poco en el barrio. Luego tu billetera. Ya no es gracioso, Yutaka. Deber buscar otras formas de coquetear a un vendedor.

La expresión del castaño era tal, que terminó soltando al gato que cargaba ¿Cómo era posible que el moreno supiera su nombre?

—Yo... No entiendo...

Yuu tampoco lo hacía, y sinceramente, se estaba hartando de tantas payasadas.

—¡Basta, no te hagas! —rodó los ojos y se acercó más al otro chico.

—No sé quién eres, aléjate.

Retrocedió unos pasos. Yuu no siguió avanzando, sólo lo observó desde su lugar. De un momento a otro, sintió como todas las precoces esperanzas que había depositado en la presencia tan repentina de Yutaka en su vida, se desarmaban por completo. Suspiró, volviendo de brazos cruzados hasta su mesón, desde donde le hizo un gesto con sus dedos a Noir para que fuera con él.

—Eres un muy buen actor, Yutaka. Pero no voy a seguir jugando a esto.

—¿¡Eh!?

—Si no vas en serio, puedes largarte.

Yutaka no lograba comprender qué era lo que había enfadado tanto al vendedor. Decidió salir de la tienda con una sensación horrible de incomodidad. Lo había tenido demasiado cerca, y luego de eso, comenzó a lanzarle un montón de información que no podía unir entre sí.

Cuando abandonó la tienda de té, Yuu se asomó por la entrada un momento, viendo cómo el castaño se marchaba. Había dado un portazo que llamó la atención de Takashima, el camarero nuevo de la pizzería del lado. No llevaba más de dos semanas trabajando ahí, y Yuu sólo se lo topaba a veces en el cierre, compartiendo cigarrillos o una pequeña charla antes de volver a casa.

—¿Conociste a Yutaka? —preguntó al moreno, saliendo del restaurant con su pequeña libreta y lápiz en mano.

—Sí, ¿qué mierda le pasa? Es el tercer día que viene al local, siempre con la misma historia.

Yuu hablaba desde la ofuscación, moviendo los brazos en el aire, y con la voz medio chillona. El camarero le dio una mirada furtiva, sonriendo después de aquello.

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? —dijo mientras anotaba una lista de productos que había que comprar para abastecerse durante la semana siguiente.

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Takashima miró el interior de la pizzería. Había una única pareja comiendo, por lo que invitó a Yuu a entrar para que conversaran mejor. Este último accedió, después de todo, el día había ido pésimo en ventas y después de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, no tenía ánimo como para volver el culo a su incómoda silla. Cerró la tienda, y entró al restaurant vecino. Él y Takashima tomaron asiento y con el permiso del jefe, tomaron un poco de vino. A veces Yuu deseaba no ser su propio jefe, y así tener beneficios de ese tipo. Sin embargo, la tienda era una herencia de su padre, al ser el mayor y el más responsable de los hermanos. Autorregalarse té no era tan divertido como que tu jefe te obsequie una copa de vino.

—El jefe me contó de esto, y lo he podido comprobar en lo poco que llevo trabajando acá —miró a Yuu a los ojos, obteniendo toda la atención de este con un silencio digno de película de suspenso— Yutaka no está jugando. Él realmente no recuerda las cosas.

—Eso ya lo sé. Él mismo me dijo que era torpe y que su memoria no era buena.

—Es más que eso, Yuu. Yutaka tiene una especie de amnesia. Nadie sabe el diagnóstico específico porque su abuela casi no sale de casa, y por supuesto, no comprende mucho del asunto por su edad. Pero lo que es seguro, y que a todos nos ha quedado claro, es que no recuerda nada después de que se va a dormir.

La expresión de Yuu no mutó demasiado, sólo sus ojos bajaron hasta su copa de vino, tratando de asimilar lo que Takashima le decía.

Yuu no tenía la menor idea sobre temas de salud, mucho menos de amnesias. Siempre creyó que era algo de lo que sufrían ancianos, pero como no conoció a ninguno de sus abuelos, no era cercano.

—No me estarías jodiendo con algo así, ¿cierto?

El camarero lo miró frunciendo los labios.

—¿En serio crees que te habría hecho cerrar tu tienda para que nos sentáramos a hablar un tema en modo joda? —resopló y le dio un sorbo a su copa.

—Eso, o que necesitabas una excusa para beber con alguien.

—Puedo beber todo el vino que quiera en este local mientras no me emborrache.

—¡Mierda, adoro tu trabajo! —dio un manotazo a la mesa, seguido de una risa.

—Es genial —levantó una ceja por unos segundos, mas, pronto retomó el tema— Pero, bueno, ahora sabes que Yutaka no está jodiendo contigo.

—¿No tiene cura?

—No que yo sepa.

—Vaya —apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa, y se quedó mirando esta misma—. Es... Muy triste.

—Tiene tu edad, ¿no?

—Eso creo. No le he preguntado, pero definitivamente tiene más de veinticinco.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con nosotros los universitarios?

Takashima parecía divertido con su pregunta. Yuu lo miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

—Estuve con uno por mucho tiempo y no terminó muy bien —bebió de su copa y apoyó su mentón en una mano—. Es triste, pensaba en invitarlo a salir.

—¿Eh? Tú no pierdes el tiempo —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Justo en ese momento entraron un grupo de tres amigos a la pizzería. Takashima bebió el último trago, tratando de los recién llegados no le vieran. Su posición casi caricaturesca para ocultarse de los clientes, sacó una pequeña carcajada en Yuu. Los universitarios eran graciosos, pero como pareja eran otra cosa.

El camarero se puso de pie, sacando del bolsillo del delantal su libreta y lápiz.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —llevó nuevamente su mano al hombro contrario, apretando un poco esta vez—. Lamento que no hayas conseguido más de él, pero tenle paciencia. Casi todos en el barrio le conocen. Suele hacer los mismos recorridos cada día, así que intenta no ser demasiado cruel con él.

—No prometo nada.

Ese día, el barrio cobró más vida de lo habitual. Yuu podía escuchar a los jóvenes y la música desde su pequeña casa. Eran las nueve de la noche y el moreno intentaba concentrarse en una novela. Sin embargo, lo único que llenaba su cabeza en ese momento, era todo el asunto de Yutaka ¡Con razón el chico se había ido de esa forma de la tienda!

Desconocía realmente cómo debía lidiar con la situación, pero al menos quería aprender a hacerlo, y eso ya era mejor que cerrar la tienda de té la próxima vez que lo viera acercarse. Algo se le ocurriría, así como con las cosas que le hacía sentir ese castaño de margaritas y morral desgastado.

Yuu tenía paciencia para quienes se lo merecían, y Yutaka, definitivamente lo valía. Sería paciente, y trataría de no perder los estribos cuando le repitiera la misma historia una y otra vez. Así como debía hacer con las ancianas que visitaban la tienda y le contaban sobre el verano del 70 cuando contrajeron matrimonio con su esposo en medio de la lluvia. Seguramente Yutaka tendría historias más divertidas de contar. Algo de su infancia o adolescencia debía recordar.


	4. La paciencia es el arte de tener esperanza

El lunes llegó a su tienda casi arrastrando los pies, abriendo más o menos a las 10:30. Media hora después de la habitual apertura. Takashima se asomó por la puerta de la pizzería.

—¿Tan temprano y ya vienes de malas?

—Déjame en paz, Shima —bufó buscando entre el montón de llaves que cargaba consigo—. A menos que tengas palitos de ajo o algo así.

—Los acaban de meter al horno.

—Entonces te jodes —respondió por fin consiguiendo abrir la puerta de su tienda.

—Como quieras.

Rara vez Takashima se tomaba en serio las palabras de Yuu cuando este se encontraba gruñón por a, b o c motivo. Este no sería el caso. De hecho, disfrutaba bastante ver si podía molestarle un poco más con preguntas que parecían tan inocentes como la que hizo. Una sonrisa nació en sus labios de apariencia coqueta cuando a una cuadra de distancia, pudo divisar una figura conocida.

Aclaró su garganta, tratando de así llamar la atención del moreno que apenas había dado un paso dentro de la tienda de té.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó hastiado, volteándose a verlo.

Se respondió a sí mismo cuando la imagen de Yutaka hizo su entrada en la misma calle, luego de un fin de semana completo en su ausencia. O, más bien, el sábado. De todos modos, Yuu no abría los domingos.

Miró a Takashima, quien persistía con una expresión graciosa en el rostro. Como a la espera de que el mayor le dijera algo. Sin embargo, fue al revés.

—Sé amable esta vez. Imagina que es un anciano —sugirió el chico de los labios moldeados como una letra "M".

Yuu pensó en responder algo sarcástico, pero Yutaka prácticamente estaba encima de ambos. Suspiró, asintió al castaño claro y se decidió a entrar a su tienda. Todos los sábados se encargaba de hacer un aseo un poco más intensivo para que al llegar el lunes, estuviera impecable. Sólo tenía que sacar algunos carteles que colgaba y exhibía en la entrada, y estaría listo para una nueva jornada. Una donde Yutaka había vuelto a ser el cliente diario que Yuu deseaba invitar a salir a como dé lugar.

Casi chocan en la entrada cuando Yuu iba con una pizarra plegable de dos caras, donde escribía en tiza algunas ofertas y anuncios importantes. El par de adultos se dieron los buenos días. Yutaka se disculpó por haber ido tan temprano, pero el vendedor restó importancia al asunto.

Yuu tenía preparado en su mente las cosas que debía decir al castaño oscuro para proseguir con una conversación amena. Tal vez preguntar por su abuela, dónde vivía antes de mudarse al sector, cuál era su té favorito, y, sobre todo, si estaba soltero.

No obstante, los planes de Yuu se vieron interrumpidos cuando se percató de que el otro chico llevaba demasiado rato examinándolo desde un lado de la tienda. En un principio creyó que sólo era su imaginación, pero luego fue el mismo Kai quien se lo confirmó.

—Disculpa si te observo tanto... —al menos podía darse cuenta cuando incomodaba a otros, no era un psicópata o algo por el estilo, pensaba Yuu—. Es que tu cara se me hace conocida ¿Nos conocemos de antes?

La inocencia e interés con la que Yutaka consultaba a Yuu, hizo a este último abrir los ojos por la sorpresa ¿Yutaka le recordaba? Tal vez si se esforzaba lo suficiente, le haría ver que ya había visitado varias veces la tienda. Y de ser así, ¿cuál de todos los días era digno de contarle? ¿El día que rompió el frasco y curó su mano? ¿El siguiente, en que simplemente se hablaron por un rato, sin accidentes de por medio? ¿O el último, en que pensó que su amnesia era algo inventado?

Ninguna de las anteriores opciones lograba convencer del todo a Yuu. De hecho, seguro si intentaba hacerle ver que desde la semana anterior que pasaba diariamente a la tienda de té, lo confundiría más, e incluso, podría asustarlo. No era como si el castaño oscuro fuera consciente de su condición después de todo.

—Eh, ¡sí! —tenía que pensar en algo, ahora ya—. Un día me ayudaste a encontrar una dirección. Lo que pasa es que soy muy malo con los mapas, e iba atrasado a un encuentro con una persona a quien le compré... Uhm... —miró a su derecha y se encontró con el pequeño equipo de música que usaba para animarse en las largas y aburridas jornadas— Esa radio —apuntó el artefacto en cuestión— De verdad, muchas gracias por esa vez.

Yuu le dio una pequeña reverencia, esperando que Yutaka se tragara lo que acababa de contarle. Escondió una mirada nerviosa mientras su cara daba al piso de madera de la tienda.

Yutaka dudó por unos segundos. No era una historia demasiado disparatada. Conocía el centro de la ciudad como la palma de su mano, pues vivió décadas junto a sus padres en un departamento ubicado en pleno centro neurálgico. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo del sector donde vivía, aunque de todos modos no llevaba mucho en él junto a su abuela. Por lo que se disculpaba a sí mismo.

Sonrió y se rascó la mejilla, con un dejo de vergüenza.

—Hmm, la verdad es que no me acuerdo demasiado de lo que me cuentas. Pero tengo una memoria muy mala, así que puede que lo haya olvidado.

—Recuerdas mi cara, que es lo más importante.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente Yuu, siendo Yuu. Yutaka sólo atinó a resguardar su mirada en sus mocasines de lona. Sus mejillas se habían teñido del color de un té de berries, y Yuu lo notó. Se veía tiernísimo con sus hoyuelos asomando de a poco.

Terminó preguntándole que hacía por el lugar, recibiendo la misma historia que ya había escuchado al menos tres veces. Hizo la venta como correspondía. Después de esa primera vez en que el castaño oscuro se fue sin pagar, quizás su abuela se encargaba de preguntarle si llevaba la billetera antes de salir. Era la única forma que se explicaba cómo esa parte de la historia había cambiado.

En esta ocasión, ofreció a Yutaka probar con otro té. De lo contrario, estaba seguro de que el hogar del mismo estaría repleto de más cantidad de hojas de bergamota de la que su abuela y él podían beber sin hartarse.

—¿No quieres probarlo?

—¿Cómo?

—Tengo una tetera y tazas. La gente suele dejarse caer en masa después de la hora de almuerzo, por lo que tenemos tiempo disponible para que pruebes el té de berries y conversemos un poco más.

Ni siquiera esperó una confirmación de parte de Yutaka cuando ya había comenzado a arreglar todo para que bebieran ese té juntos.

Esa confirmación no fue necesaria. La idea parecía perfecta para Yutaka. Normalmente salía muy temprano de su casa para deambular por el barrio, tomando fotografías de sus calles, animales callejeros y arte en las raídas paredes. A veces se encontraba con que su teléfono guardaba imágenes que no recordaba cuándo las había tomado. Pero, de nuevo, estaba seguro de que era por su mala memoria.

Ese día, Noir también llegó solo desde la casa de Yuu, hasta su trabajo, haciéndole compañía a ambos jóvenes mientras disfrutaban de una taza de té y de una amena charla.

Yutaka corroboró lo divertido que Yuu era. Tenía un talento envidiable para contar anécdotas y que estas te atraparan de principio a fin. Por su parte, desearía poder decir lo mismo de sí. Sin embargo, a menudo se encontraba pidiendo disculpas al moreno, creyendo que había hablado mucho de sí mismo.

—Descuida, por algo te he invitado a un té.

—Creí que era porque querías que lo probara nada más.

—Esa es la segunda razón. La primera, es porque creo que eres un sujeto agradable, y me dieron ganas de hablar contigo.

—¿Así sin más? —le dio un sorbo a su taza, levantando una ceja a Yuu, curioso.

Tenía razón. Ese té estaba exquisito.

Yuu trató de controlar sus impulsos de hablar al castaño sobre sus anteriores visitas a la tienda de té, pero, dios, ¡qué difícil era! Cuánto costaba decirle que bastaron un par de días para encantarle de tal forma. El moreno siempre rio de quienes creían en el amor a primera vista, pero esto era lo más cercano a esa emoción que había vivido.

Pasó tantos meses regodeándose por el más mínimo defecto que encontraba en sus citas o parejas, que olvidó por completo que el amor se trata precisamente de eso. El amor mismo es imperfecto. Se trata de ir construyéndolo juntos, aceptando aquellas características que hacen del otro, un ser único. Por supuesto, Yuu también tenía sus defectos, y ser un jodido perfeccionista, era uno de ellos. Pero conversando con Yutaka, se percató de que tenía que llegar alguien verdaderamente roto e imperfecto como para que se tuviera que tragar sus propias palabras.

—Así sin más —dijo después de mostrar una sonrisa tranquila, y suspirar.

Y así sin más, Yuu empezó a idear, cada noche después del trabajo, nuevas excusas para decirle a Yutaka cuando este le preguntará si se habían visto antes.

Un día, le dijo que se habían conocido en una interminable fila del supermercado. Había una persona delante de todos que reclamaba porque al parecer a más de uno de los productos que compró, no se les aplicó el descuento que aparecía en los pasillos donde los obtuvo. Entre quejas y bromas, Yuu y Yutaka conversaron sobre las cosas que tenían que hacer luego del supermercado. Yuu tenía que llevar a su gato al veterinario, y Yutaka le había dicho que tenía que ir también a la farmacia por un medicamento para su abuela.

Otro día, le dijo que se conocieron en la barra de un bar local. Yuu había tenido un día de mierda, y Yutaka ofreció invitarle a otro shot de tequila. Bebieron juntos y rieron. Sin embargo, Yuu no recordaba cómo había llegado a casa, así que asumió, desde entonces, que el castaño había pagado un taxi para que lo dejara en casa. Nunca más supieron del otro.

También le dijo que habían sido compañeros en pre escolar. Que sus madres eran muy amigas, y que hasta fueron vecinos por un tiempo, pero que, obviamente, ninguno de los dos lo recordaba. Yutaka le preguntó que cómo sabía eso, y Yuu respondió que su madre se lo había contado. El de los hoyuelos miró el suelo por un momento, recordando que su madre había fallecido hace un par de años. Yuu notó el gesto melancólico en sus ojos, pero no quiso presionarlo para que hablara al respecto. Una decisión poco acertada, pues Yutaka realmente quería hablar de su madre, pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema sin que este le terminara quebrando.

Con el pasar de los días, Yutaka terminó probando casi todos los tés de la tienda en compañía del vendedor que siempre le invitaba a una, dos, tres o el número de tazas que quisiera beber. Yuu siempre le ofrecía el de rosa mosqueta, porque resultó ser el favorito del castaño, varias visitas atrás. Nunca antes lo había probado, así como al menos cinco tipos de oolong, chai y té verde combinado con diversas frutas.

La herida en su mano sanó, y casi parecía un rasguño que podría haberle hecho un gato jugando. 


	5. "Yo recordaría algo así"

Llegó el punto en que Aoi quedó sin historias para inventar, porque la única que quería contarle a Yutaka, era la de cómo llegó por primera vez a la tienda del té. Cómo le regaló esa bolsa de Earl Grey y cómo había sido descuido del mismo castaño al tirar un frasco lo que ocasionó ese corte, y no lavando platos en casa.

Yuu decidió que era momento de arriesgarse.

—Disculpa... ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? Es que tu cara, creo haberla visto antes en otro lugar.

Respiró hondo, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón. Estaba decidido. Había esperado suficiente tiempo.

—Es porque soy tu novio.

De no ser por el sonido de la música que Yuu había puesto esa tarde, el silencio se habría asemejado al de un salón donde se lleva a cabo un examen de admisión. Igual de nervioso se sentía el moreno esperando una respuesta de parte de Yutaka, quien ante su revelación quedó totalmente pasmado.

Sus pómulos se elevaron, en tanto una risa mezclándose con un suspiro incrédulo, se hizo presente en sus labios.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que soy tu novio.

La mano de Yutaka había sanado, por lo que no era más cubierta por vendaje. El chico se alejó un poco, afirmando el asa de su viejo morral. La mirada que dirigió a Yuu fue de un completo desagrado.

—Si fueras mi novio, lo sabría —contestó seguro de sus palabras.

La tónica era que el castaño fuese retraído. Salvo en aquellas ocasiones en que un comentario de Yuu le había tomado por sorpresa. Este era el caso. Su rostro se tornó severo, con un dejo de gracia por la incredulidad. El vendedor tenía que sacar su as bajo la manga. Uno que había estado trabajando hace semanas, desde que se enteró que Yutaka no recordaba las cosas.

—Tanabe Yutaka, 30 años de edad. Vives a unas tres cuadras de acá con tu abuela materna, cuyo té favorito es el Earl Grey. Te gusta Snoopy. De hecho, tu billetera tiene la imagen de él junto a Woodstock echados en el tejado de su casa. Te gusta el té de rosa mosqueta y los diseños tribales. Sueles vestirte de colores monocromáticos.

Yutaka parecía sorprendido en un principio, pero seguía confundido ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico fuera su novio y él no fuera capaz de recordarle del todo?

—Eso lo puede saber cualquiera... —dijo para bajarle los humos de la cabeza al moreno. Había detalles que no se explicaba cómo era que sabía.

—Entonces te invito a una cita.

—¿Una cita?

—Acepta salir conmigo esta noche y te demostraré que soy tu novio. No con información ni respondiendo a preguntas, sino con acciones.

El vendedor lucía decidido. Noir estaba entretenido rodeando y frotando su cabeza con las pantorrillas de Yutaka. Los gatos suelen ser desconfiados en primera instancia, pensó el castaño oscuro. Sin embargo, aquel animal era tan mimoso, que verdaderamente parecía que se conocieran desde hace un tiempo.

Tal vez conocía al otro chico también, y verdaderamente no lo recordaba... Pero, ¿ser su novio?

—¿A qué hora cierras?

Las mejillas de Yutaka se habían adornado del mismo color que el agua teñida por su té de hojas favorito, sin saber aún que lo era. Sus ojos evitaron la penetrante mirada del otro joven y su mano volvió a aferrarse con fuerza a su bolso. Yutaka no lo vio, pero Yuu estaba sonriendo. Semanas de perseverancia e infinita paciencia, habían dado sus frutos. Pequeños frutos que debían ser aprovechados de inmediato, pues seguramente al día siguiente, perecerían tan pronto la luz del sol se posara en ellos.

Intentó ocultar su felina y juguetona expresión, pero fue imposible. Metió una mano en su bolsillo, en tanto veía la hora en el reloj de su computadora.

—Ahora mismo.

Seis y media de la tarde, una buena hora para ir a algún café cercano. Yutaka le vio moverse con toda calma del mundo hasta el exterior de la tienda. Entró los carteles y cerró la ventana con candado. El chico del morral quiso preguntar si estaba bien que cerrara su tienda tan temprano, pero la decisión con la que el vendedor había respondido, provocó que nada más se le quedara viendo, embobado.

Yuu desapareció por unos momentos en lo que parecía ser una bodega. Al regresar de ella, le entregó una pala y una escoba a Yutaka. El chico de las margaritas parecía no entender.

—¿Eh? ¿Tampoco recuerdas eso? Siempre que vienes, me ayudas con el aseo del local. Así salimos más rápido a nuestra cita, ¿no crees?

Con el palo de la escoba en mano y el de la pala en la otra, Yutaka seguía con esa mueca de confusión en el rostro. No obstante, terminó haciendo caso al moreno. Su cabeza era un rompecabezas de mil piezas y todavía se estaba preguntando si el otro no le tomaba el pelo.

Yuu cerró el sistema de ventas. Comprobó que todo cuadrara y estuviera en orden, antes de tomar a Yutaka del brazo y salir junto con él por la puerta principal. La aseguró con las llaves de su bolsillo y hasta Noir les rodeaba. Ese gato era casi tan hostigoso como él cuando estaba enamorado, pensaba Yuu. Y Yutaka, por su parte, ya había llegado a la conclusión, en menos de una hora, de que tanto mascota como dueño, se parecían bastante.

La noche se dejó caer en el trayecto. El piso adoquinado se dejaba sentir bajo los delgados mocasines del castaño oscuro. La gente iba y venía, sola, con amigos, con pareja o hijos. El barrio se veía bastante vivo, tal vez más en ese horario que cuando el sol abrigaba una pequeña parte de lo que lo haría en un día de primavera. Yuu pisaba las hojas, quebrándolas bajo sus Converse amarillas. Yutaka las vio apenas cuando el otro joven salió del mostrador, pensando en lo horribles que eran. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban en su paso, se percató que lo brillante de las mismas, iba a juego con el moreno y su personalidad.

Las miradas curiosas no se hicieron esperar, y Yuu saludaba elevando su mentón por un instante, sin interrumpir lo que relataba a Yutaka. A este último también le llegaron algunos saludos, respondiendo a ellos de forma sobria, y nada más que por cortesía. No tenía idea quiénes eran dichas personas.

—Parece que mucha gente te conoce —dijo de pronto Yutaka, aprovechando el más mínimo resquicio de silencio entre la habladora lengua de Yuu.

—He vivido toda mi vida acá, a diferencia de ti.

Una pausa, seguida de la eterna curiosidad del chico del morral gastado.

—¿Qué más sabes de mí?

Yuu no contestó hasta llegar al café donde tenía pensado invitar a Yutaka. La iluminación de las calles, adornadas en banderines y bombilla de luz colgantes, recaía en la piel de ambos. La oscuridad de ambos ojos volvió a encontrarse, mas, Yutaka podía reconocer un brillo particular en los de Yuu. Un brillo que estaba seguro de no haber visto en mucho tiempo. Era la mirada de alguien, verdaderamente enamorado.

Y cuando el moreno abrió sus labios, y comenzó a hablar, no le quedó duda de aquello.

Se encontraban sentados en una acogedora tienda de café, pasteles y demás delicias horneadas y decoradas con ahínco. La sala era reducida, como la mayor parte de los negocios de aquel bohemio barrio. Había un total de ocho mesas como máximo, algunas con una capacidad no mayor de cuatro personas. La decoración, vintage, repleta de cuadros y artilugios que habrían vuelto loco a un coleccionista.

Yutaka sentía que cada cosa en ese lugar, era tan viejo como su propia abuela. Tal vez por eso, tan pronto estuvo dentro, se sintió en casa. O tal vez, había sido por la voz del contrario, trayéndolo de vuelta a la Tierra.

El moreno se tomó la libertad de estirar su mano sobre la mesa, con cuidado de no espantar a su acompañante. Con un leve roce de sus dedos, comenzó a acariciar la mano contraria, hasta darse el ánimo de terminar por tomarla entre la suya. Sonrió, y Yutaka sólo le miraba atento, esperando por su respuesta.

—Sé que estudiaste una carrera que no terminaste, hace varios años atrás. Sé que siempre quisiste ser arquitecto, pero nunca fuiste bueno para las matemáticas. Sé que tienes un tatuaje de una brújula en el tobillo, lo cual, según tus propias palabras, es bastante irónico, pues sueles perderte con facilidad en lugares que no conoces.

El camarero llegó con un americano y un latte, acompañado de un trozo de brownie y otro de cheesecake de maracuyá. Ambos igualmente de generosos y de un aroma que hizo suspirar y posteriormente reír a los dos chicos.

—¿Qué más?

A esas alturas, Yutaka tenía una sonrisa en el rostro por lo observador que era aquel completo extraño. Tal vez no fueran novios. Tal vez sólo se habían visto un par de veces, pero no las suficientes como para que le recordase. Sin embargo, esas mismas veces, fueron las suficientes para que el moreno recordara detalles de sí mismo que, estaba seguro, la mayoría de la gente desconocía.

Con la taza de café en sus manos, le escuchó atentamente.

—Veamos... —Yuu sabía un montón de cosas de Yutaka en el tiempo que habían hablado en la tienda de té, pero fingía que no recordaba tantas más, sólo para hacerse el interesante—. Creo que mencionaste que tocaste en una banda cuando eras adolescente.

—Sí, la batería —bajó su taza, para comenzar a atacar su cheesecake.

—¡Eso! —enseñó los dientes emocionado, fingiendo, nuevamente, sorpresa al haber acertado-. También estuve en una banda hasta hace unos años.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tocabas? ¿Lo sigues haciendo?

Parecía ser que habían encontrado otro tema afín. El pecho de Yuu se entibió, aunque podía ser también por el café bajando por su cuerpo.

—La guitarra. Aún la toco, tengo dos en casa.

—¿Eléctrica o acústica?

—Ambas. Las dos tienen lo suyo y trato de darles igual atención.

—Lo dices como quien tiene dos novias. -el moreno consiguió sacarle la primera carcajada a Yutaka de aquella tarde.

—Pues, las trato tan bien como a una.

—Pero debes tener tu favorita, ¿no?

La sonrisa, antes tan abierta de Yuu, se escondió para volverse una mucho más mesurada. Su pulgar acarició la mano de Yutaka. Sus brazos desnudos, parecían no sentir frío, mientras que los del moreno ya estaban cubiertos por un suéter de lana.

—Tengo un favorito —respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

No había nada en aquel café que pudiera llamar más la atención de Yuu que aquellos ojos oscuros y sonrientes del contrario.

Ninguno halló la necesidad de continuar con aquella charla hasta varios minutos después. Yutaka aún no creía que fuera su novio. Más bien, el otro chico sonaba como alguien verdaderamente observador y que parecía tener una especie de _crush_ en él. Como fuera, el castaño lo hallaba tiernísimo y la estaba pasando de maravilla en aquella improvisada cita.

—¿Por qué no te gusta la leche en el café? ¡Ni siquiera le has puesto azúcar!

—Si quisiera beber leche, hubiese pedido una. El café tienes que disfrutarlo con todo y su amargor.

—¡Es malísimo así!

—¡No lo es! Además, suficiente dulzor tengo en mi vida... —por unos momentos, Yutaka elevó la vista hasta el moreno, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos, expectante. Terminó por volver a mirar su plato—. Con este cheesecake.

—Eres lo peor —susurró, soltando la mano de Yutaka. Se había llevado ambas manos al rostro para cubrirlo y gruñir dentro de ellas.

Yutaka observó cómo el otro chico recibía un poco de su misma medicina.

Una duda asaltó de pronto su cabeza. Apoyó el mentón sobre su puño cerrado, y esperando que no sonara demasiado grosero, se atrevió a preguntar.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál era tu nombre? 


	6. Tropiezos y aciertos

Las horas avanzaban y el par no parecía aburrirse del otro. Tenían mucho en común, y en lo que no, generaba interesantes debates que terminaban nada más que en risas por lo terco que era Yuu en su forma de pensar. Yutaka era un poco más flexible, pero llegaba un punto en que convencer al contrario de que abrazara nuevas perspectivas, se hacía agotador. Hasta parecía que Yuu era el más viejo con esa actitud.

Como fuera, la velada había sido bastante placentera para ambas partes. Salieron del café con el estómago tan tibio y lleno como el corazón de cada uno. Más el de Yutaka que el de Yuu, pues volvió a su mente la condición del castaño oscuro. Trató de apartar aquel deprimente recordatorio de su cabeza, o de lo contrario no podría disfrutar del resto de tiempo que le quedaba con Yutaka. Antes de que este se fuera a la cama y volviera a olvidarle por completo, hasta su nombre.

Según Yutaka, llevaba casi dos años viviendo en el barrio, pero cuando se adentró en este junto al moreno, se percató de lo poco que lo conocía realmente.

Caminaron por las calles iluminadas en luces tenues y amarillentas. La música de los artistas callejeros que intentaban llevarse unas cuantas monedas a casa, comenzaba a disiparse a medida que el dúo se alejaba cada vez más del centro. A Yutaka le dolían los pies. Claramente, sus mocasines no estaban hechos para las calles adoquinadas y resbalosas del terreno en bajada que a ratos debían circular. Sin embargo, aguantó, porque no recordaba desde cuándo no se divertía tanto.

Además, las Converse amarillas de Yuu eran igual de inútiles para aquel terreno que su propio calzado, y el moreno se lo hizo saber. Iban tomados del brazo cuando Yuu se resbaló y casi se lleva a Yutaka con él. 

—¡YUU! —gritó tan pronto vio deslizarse al delgado moreno por aquel terreno con apariencia de rampa. 

Con rapidez, mas, una prudencia que el otro no había tenido a la hora de avanzar, bajó para comprobar cómo se encontraba Yuu. Por suerte, había caído sentado y ya no se deslizaba. No obstante, Yutaka sabía lo doloroso que era aterrizar sobre la retaguardia en una superficie tan dura como en la que estaba parado.

—¡¿Por qué te soltaste!? —decía mientras bajaba hasta Yuu.

—No quería que te cayeras también —iba a comenzar a ponerse de pie para comprobar que su pantalón no se hubiera roto, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó otro golpe a su espada, y de paso, un chillido— ¡YUTA!

El chico de las margaritas también sucumbió ante el resbaloso suelo y terminó sentado en él, a un lado de Yuu. Las risas no se hicieron esperar. El par yacía a la base de la rampa, fría, dura, y hasta húmeda por la neblina de aquel barrio a escasos kilómetros de la costa. Las condiciones climáticas no parecían un impedimento para que ambos se carcajearan hasta llamar la atención de varios transeúntes que asumían un inexistente estado de ebriedad. No hubiese sorprendido en lo absoluto, dado que había calles repletas de bares y discotecas en los alrededores. Muchos otros jóvenes preferían beber en las mismas calles y plazas, por lo que quienes observaban, sólo seguían su camino, sin inmutarse demasiado.

Yuu fue el primero en ponerse de pie, tendiendo una mano a Yutaka para que pudiera imitarlo. No obstante, el de los mocasines no podía parar de reír. Su voz sonaba ahogada y su risa se perdía hacia dentro. Le estaba costando trabajo respirar.

—Oye, levántate. No ha sido para tanto.

Pero para Yutaka sí lo era. Se había aguantado la risa desde que Yuu resbaló y ahora tenía su propio aterrizaje forzoso como un agravante a sus carcajadas. Lo que seguía era inminente. La risa ahora era interrumpida por hipo.

—¡Eres un ridículo! —esta vez, Yuu fue incapaz de mantenerse serio cuando las margaritas de Yutaka estaban en su máximo esplendor, taladrando dolorosamente sus mejillas. Cuando Yutaka intentó ponerse de pie con su ayuda, un hipido interrumpió una vez más su risa y lo volvió a sentar en el suelo.

Estuvieron un buen rato ahí, presas de una situación jocosa e infantil. El frío recién lo sintieron cuando las risas cesaron y sus mejillas ya no ardían como hace unos minutos. Yutaka aprovechó de tomar algunas fotografías con flash. Incluso, capturó algunas de Yuu haciendo poses frente a ciertos graffitis y pinturas en las paredes de las antiguas casas. 

—La he pasado muy bien hoy —dijo el castaño oscuro después de haberse apoderado del recorrido que hacían, de modo tal de llegar cerca de su hogar.

—Por supuesto que lo has hecho —sonrió tan confianzudo, como provocador—. Dije que te demostraría que era tu novio.

—Sobre eso...

Yutaka habló tan pronto Yuu terminó la oración. No le quedaban dudas de que Yuu era un sujeto increíble, pero llamarlo "su novio", rayaba en lo novelesco. Eran dos personas comunes y corrientes y que recién venían conociéndose.

—No quiero que te sientas mal, pero creo que es demasiado pronto para considerarte mi novio —dijo evitando la mirada del moreno. 

—Oh.

—Lo siento.

—¡No! ¡No tienes por qué! —cruzaba sus manos entre sí, enfatizando su negación. Casi podía imaginar a su corazón entrando en modo de autodestrucción por lo ingenuo que había sido al creer que Yutaka se tragaría su mentira—. Al menos, déjame acompañarte a casa... ¿Puedo?

Yutaka no comprendía el desánimo de Yuu ¡Ambos la habían pasado increíble! De seguro con el tiempo, y si las conversaciones seguían así de interesantes, y las salidas tan divertidas, podrían llegar a tener una muy bonita relación. Después de todo, Yutaka no era de los que esperara demasiado para comenzar a salir con las personas que le gustaban. Pero, tenía que hacerse de rogar un poco. El moreno no podía tener todo lo que quería tan fácilmente.

—¡Por supuesto que puedes! Estamos muy cerca, de hecho.

Con unas palmaditas que depositó en la espalda del vendedor, retomó su andar. Yuu se limitó nada más que a asentir. Estaba en un dilema. Quería avanzar lo más posible aquel día, teniendo la teoría de que mientras más lo hiciera, más posibilidades habría de que Yutaka le recordase como su novio. O, al menos, no tendría que partir desde cero como todos los días y semanas anteriores. Sin embargo, no quería espantar al contrario. Sabía de sobra lo odioso que podía llegar a ser cuando una idea se le metía entre ceja y ceja, como en este caso lo era, conquistar el corazón y frágil mente de Yutaka.

Los mocasines marrones y las Converse amarillas avanzaban en sincronía. Debía ser una señal, pensó Yuu. Pero, Yuu pensaba muchas cosas en momentos como aquellos, haciéndole creer que algo era una excelente idea, cuando en verdad, sólo estaba arriesgando lo que, hasta entonces, tanto trabajo le había tomado.

—Aquí es.

¿Iba a arriesgarse?

—Muchas gracias por la cita. Me encantaría volver a repetirlo algún día no muy lejano... Sin caídas de por medio, por supuesto.

Los ojos de Tanabe brillaban, sus labios se curvaban de forma coqueta. Y Yuu... Yuu no podía contra su naturaleza arrebatada.

Mientras el ex baterista se dedicaba a buscar sus llaves en el morral, Yuu le tomó de las mejillas y le robó un beso. Un quejido proveniente de Yutaka fue ahogado en su garganta, mientras los ojos de ambos se cerraron. Una débil luz emanaba desde el interior de la casa, proveniente de una lámpara sobre la mesa auxiliar junto a la cual la abuela de Yutaka se sentaba para tejer y beber té. El joven se preocupaba de hacer bastante ruido con sus llaves antes de entrar para que su abuela supiera que era él y no se espantara cuando abriera la puerta.

No era suficiente bullicio como para alertar a la sorda anciana, pensó Yutaka en un momento de lucidez en medio de aquel beso, tan espontáneo como la cita y el mismo Yuu.

La boca de Yutaka comenzó a abrirse, despacio, dándole a entender a Yuu que su presencia era bienvenida en aquella tibia y húmeda morada. Su lengua entró como una tímida visita, pisando por primera vez la alfombra, descalzo, ya sin miedo de poder ensuciar el lugar.

De pronto, Tanabe abrió sus ojos .

—¿¡Yuu!? ¿¡Qué rayos!? —susurró con violencia, apartándolo de un solo empujón.

El moreno retrocedió y pudo observar una vez más ese rostro sonrojado. De no haber sido por la expresión tan adorable que adoptaba la cara de Yutaka cuando algo le había tomado por sorpresa, tal vez habría pedido disculpas. Terminó riendo. Nada sepultaría su seguridad.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gustó?

—¡No se trata de si me gustó o no! ¡Nos acabamos de conocer!

Yuu resopló con sus labios, dando pie a una risa burlona.

—No me vas a decir que eres de los que creen en eso de "jamás besar en la primera cita".

La forma en que Yuu hizo comillas con sus dedos y cambió el tono de su voz por una totalmente caricaturesca, casi hace salir vapor de las orejas de Yutaka ¿Cómo era posible que nada, absolutamente nada pudiera arrebatarle esa tonta sonrisa confianzuda del rostro?

—No es eso.

—Yuta, tú mismo abriste la boca.

—¡PORQUE TÚ ME ESTABAS METIENDO LA LENGUA! —cada vez, sus susurros se hacían más fuertes, casi llegando a igualar el volumen con que Yuu, tranquilamente, le respondía a cada una de sus protestas.

—No vi que me apartaras de inmediato cuándo lo hacía.

Yutaka chasqueó la lengua, sintiendo cómo la saliva en su interior iba desvaneciendo el sabor a cigarrillos mentolados que había dejado la boca del moreno. Volteó a ver a Yuu, quien, para variar, levantaba una ceja, desafiante.

—Al carajo —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta. Aunque un porcentaje de su insolencia, por supuesto, también iba a dirigida a Yuu, a quien haló desde el cuello de su suéter para devolverle, y con intereses, el beso que anteriormente este le había robado.


	7. "Quédate"

"Impredecible" era una palabra que quedaba muy bien para describir a Yutaka. El mismo hecho de que lo fuera, lo hacía impredecible. Yuu intentaba articular sus pensamientos los días posteriores a esa noche, viendo la manera de resolver aquella paradoja.

Yutaka no se mostraba tal cual era con facilidad. Era receloso de su lado más frágil, y ahora, descubrió que también era muy bueno reprimiendo sus deseos. A menos que fuera presionado, llevado hasta el límite por una persona lo suficientemente insistente, lo suficientemente impulsiva para que dejara de lado la compostura y se entregara a los brazos de la pasión. Una que quemaba al compás de la innegable química que había tenido con un extraño a sus ojos, pero que parecía conocerle desde otra vida. No había más explicación para que, sin haber intercambiado palabras antes, supiera la forma exacta de remover cada fibra de su cuerpo y mente para hacerle perder el control de semejante manera, y con tanta rapidez.

El calor de ambas bocas fue compartido. Los suspiros escapaban en la forma de halos que se difuminaban en el frío de aquella otoñal noche. El escalofrío en el cuerpo de Yuu provocado por el repentino actuar del mayor iba siendo reemplazado por calor. Un calor que sintió desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies, hasta la última hebra de su azabache cabeza. Se dejó empujar por Yutaka, quien le tenía contra la pared a un lado de la puerta.

Yutaka tomó distancia. La suficiente como para observar la invaluable expresión del moreno. Era la expresión de alguien que recibe un beso, tan bueno, que le deja sin palabras. Si había algo de lo que el fanático de Snoopy podía jactarse, era precisamente de ser un buen besador. Y la evidencia estaba a sólo centímetros suyo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó en un susurro. La cercanía hacía innecesario elevar más el volumen de su voz, y Yuu tenía la cabeza hecha un lío al oír por primera vez a Yutaka hablar en ese tono— ¿Dónde se fue el Yuu hablador que no se calló en todo nuestro paseo?

—El gato le comió la lengua.

La seriedad con la que el moreno le respondió, hizo que Yutaka tuviese que ahogar la risa. Yuu siempre tenía algo ocurrente para decir, incluso cuando parecía que su cerebro había hecho cortocircuito por algunos segundos.

El servicio había sido reestablecido, y entonces, Yuu se llevó una mano a la cara, avergonzado.

Yutaka había invertido los papeles por completo, ¿y lo peor? No le había molestado en absoluto. Era el precio que tenía que pagar por guiarlo durante todo el día, y no sólo por el barrio, hasta complacer su capricho de conseguir algo más de él. En un único día, consiguió que saliera en una cita con él, tomar su mano, conocer más de su pasado, y como si no hubiese sido suficiente con el beso que le robó, Yutaka le había devuelto otro.

Cualquiera diría que era tiempo para que el vendedor de la tienda de té se retirara como un triunfador a su hogar. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar hasta dónde podrían llegar.

No quería que esa noche terminara.

—¿Quieres pasar?

La noche no terminaría así como así. Y esta vez, quien lo decidía, era Yutaka.

Temeroso ante lo buena que estaba resultando ser su suerte, Yuu dudó por unos instantes. Quizás sí era momento de poner fin a su cita con Yutaka. Cualquier avance, cualquier recuerdo que hicieran juntos, por muy significativo que fuera, desaparecería al día siguiente. Y Yuu no estaba seguro de poder seguir fingiendo que no le afectaba el hecho de que Yutaka entrara todos los días a su tienda como un cliente, un extraño más.

Yuu siempre sería un extraño en la vida de Yutaka. Pero Yutaka ya era alguien, y tenía unenorme lugar en la vida de Yuu.

Entró tímido, tal como Yutaka a su tienda cada vez que le visitaba. Era una casa antigua, atiborrada en fotografías familiares y algunos cuadros bordados colgando de las paredes. Motivos florales y algunas figuras de porcelana de animales adornando los muebles. Yuu limpió varias veces su calzado en el tapete de la entrada. El lugar no parecía particularmente inmaculado, pero era la primera vez que entraba a casa del castaño oscuro, y no quería ensuciar nada.

Le pareció parte de su imaginación lo mucho que Yutaka movía sus llaveros a la hora de abrir la puerta, pero luego comprendió el motivo.

Una mujer pequeña, de al menos setenta años y cuyos pies eran adornados por unas cómodas y abrigadoras pantuflas, hizo su aparición en la sala.

—¡He traído un amigo! —dijo lo bastante fuerte como para que su abuela le escuchara.

Yuu se espantó por unos momentos, a punto de regañar a Yutaka ¿Es que acaso quería que todos los vecinos se enteraran de lo que acontecía en su hogar?

La abuela del castaño oscuro se mostró gratamente sorprendida por la visita del moreno. Hacía bastante que su nieto no llevaba gente a casa, por lo que le animaba saber que Yutaka no pasaba su día completamente solo. Aún cuando para Yutaka no fueran más que amistades de un solo día, su abuela sabía que más de alguna de las personas con las que frecuentaba, le habían visto e intercambiado palabras con él anteriormente.

Yutaka solía ser precavido de a quien llevaba al hogar de su abuela. Al menos, cuando esta aún se hallara despierta, y él, sobrio.

—¿Y quién es este apuesto jovencito? —la mujer le examinó de pies a cabeza, acercándose para saludarlo con un sonoro beso en cada mejilla.

—Es sorda, tienes que hablarle fuerte y claro. —el castaño susurró, con una sonrisa. La anciana, ya acostumbrada a su condición, alentó al recién llegado a hablar, llevando una palma abierta a su oreja.

—¡SOY YUU! ¡MUCHO GUSTO! —respondió tan fuerte que la mujer dio un respingo y Yutaka levantó ambas manos para alejar a su acompañante de su abuela.

La mujer asintió y miró a Yuu con esa sonrisa cálida y comprensiva que brindan las ancianas como ella. Yuu recordó por momentos a su propia abuela cuando era un niño. No pudo compartir demasiado con ella, pero su rostro rechoncho y sonriente, era algo que había quedado patente en su memoria.

—Soy Kyoka, la abuelita de Yuta. —tomó ambas manos del vendedor de la tienda de té y las guardó en las suyas— El gusto es mío. Disculpa el desorden, no viene mucha gente aquí.

—Su casa es adorable, al igual que usted. —se acercó al oído de la anciana para no tener que gritar nuevamente.

Yutaka rió y rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que Yuu no iba a dejar de ser él mismo, ni siquiera frente a alguien que tenía el triple de años que él. Adulador y coqueto como era, terminó haciendo que la anciana se llevara una mano a la mejilla, mientras con la otra le hacía un gesto de _"basta, que me sonrojo"_.

Kyoka terminó despidiéndose de los jóvenes después de ir a la cocina por una taza de té. Yuu pudo reconocer las hojas y ramitas de bergamota en un enorme frasco. Casi tan grande como los contenedores que el vendedor tenía en su local. No esperaba menos, después de todas las veces que Yutaka fue a comprar a él.

El mismo té, todos los días, con la misma historia de por medio.

La pequeña casa se había impregnado del aroma.

—Vamos.

Sin tener espacio para protestar o siquiera preguntar a dónde era que irían, Yutaka le hizo un gesto a Yuu para que lo siguiera. No conocía el lugar, por lo que en vez de quedarse parado en medio del pasillo que conectaba el resto de desconocidas habitaciones, decidió seguirle. Para entonces, por supuesto que Yuu sabía hacia dónde se dirigían. Sin embargo, al abrirse la puerta, no le quedó mayor duda.

Se trataba de una habitación con una cama de plaza y media, casi tan atiborrada como la misma morada. Daba la idea de ser el dormitorio de un niño o adolescente muy infantil, más que la de un adulto de treinta años. Había varias repisas, todas adornadas con pequeñas figuras de Snoopy y los demás personajes de "Peanuts". Yuu entró, más curioso que antes, y comenzó a examinar su alrededor, tocando todo, como si tuviera el sentido de la vista en sus manos.

A Yutaka no le molestó en absoluto. De hecho, ver esa sonrisa silente en los gruesos labios de Yuu lo tranquilizó. Otras personas que habían estado en su dormitorio, tan pronto se hallaban en él, lanzaban un sonido de asombro y comentario alusivo a lo fanático que Yutaka era. Expresiones tales le hacían sentir juzgado, equivocado. Como si por ser adulto, no pudiera disfrutar de una serie y personajes que tanto le habían hecho feliz cuando niño.

Por costumbre, y dado que hasta su abuela se había disculpado previamente por lo mismo, es que Yutaka interrumpió el recorrido de Yuu con sus palabras.

—Disculpa. —se quitó el morral de encima y lo lanzó a un rincón de la habitación para sentarse en su cama— Casi todas son cosas que conservo de niño. Mamá era muy fan de Peanuts también y la mayoría de estas cosas, fueron suyas.

Yuu giró la cabeza por un momento, nada más para que Yutaka supiera que le estaba poniendo atención. Luego, volvió a lo suyo. Acomodando un figura de Linus en la repisa donde mismo la había tomado para observarla mejor. No eran como las típicas figuras "Made in China" que podías encontrar en cualquier feria de las pulgas. Se trataba de artículos de colección y, por supuesto, excelente calidad. De ese tipo de artículos cuyo valor sube con el tiempo, siendo perseguidos por coleccionistas y nostálgicos.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —volvió a tomar otro personaje, esta vez uno del Beagle blanco y de orejas negras. Tenía al pájaro amarillo cuyo nombre nunca recordaba, sobre su cabeza—. No deberías hacerlo con algo que te hace feliz.

El moreno se acercó a la cama, donde Yutaka se encontraba sentado con una sonrisa algo apenada. Se ubicó del lado contrario, tendiéndole la figura del par de inseparables amigos. El castaño la tomó con el cariño que sólo podría haber expresado quien conocía la historia detrás de cada parte de aquella colección.

—¿La extrañas?

La pregunta le hizo alzar la cabeza y hacerla rebotar al emisor.

—¿A quién?

—A tu madre. Dijiste que ella era muy fan de Peanuts, así que asumo heredaste su colección cuando falleció.

Extrañado y hasta con un dejo de temor, Yutaka observó al vendedor. Sabía que Yuu no estaba siendo grosero a propósito. De hecho, su impresión se debía a que al menos de su parte, no recordaba haberle hablado antes sobre la muerte de su madre ¿Lo asumió? ¿O lo sabía?

Dejó la figura en la mesa auxiliar. Ambos se recogieron de piernas hasta quedar con ellas cruzadas. Yutaka no tenía presupuestado que así fuera, pero agradeció en su mente que Yuu tomara sus manos y las acariciara con sus dedos. Las manos de Yuu eran mucho más pálidas y delicadas que las suyas. De dedos largos y delgados, mas, no quebradizos. Las manos del moreno se sentían bien sobre las suyas.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo de pronto el castaño oscuro. Su mirada se concentraba en la devoción que Yuu ponía en cada uno de los roces y masajes que brindaba a sus manos morenas y de uñas cortas debido a la ansiedad.

Había días en que Yutaka se levantaba con una sensación horrible. Muchas veces, inmediatamente después de una recurrente pesadilla, donde el chico caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, donde antes vivía. Reconocía las tiendas, los puestos de verduras y frutas, y sobre todo, la gente que trabajaba en dichos lugares. Sin embargo, nadie parecía reconocerlo a él. Al despertar, se sentía desorientado. Normalmente, acompañado de un desagradable dolor de cabeza que disminuía cuando desayunaba y tomaba una aspirina. 

Yutaka soñaba todas las noches lo mismo, pero no lo recordaba. Sólo lo veía como una pesadilla de una única noche. A veces se quedaba pensando en cuál podría ser el significado de aquel sueño, pero por lo general, no le daba demasiada importancia. Ni siquiera cuando dentro del día un montón de gente le saludaba con amabilidad, y el podía reconocer nada más que a un 20 por ciento de ellos. Yutaka se distraía por cosas como el arte de las calles, los gatos y perros callejeros y los puestos de golosinas.

Además de la tienda del té, cuya atención siempre atrapaba por su sobria entrada en comparación a lo pintoresco del barrio. Todo en la vida de Yutaka lo era: su hogar, su dormitorio y sus alrededores. Hallar un lugar como ese, le entregaba calma.

Aunque también le encantaba que su dueño fuera todo lo contrario. Yuu era definitivamente, su oxímoron favorito. Porque a pesar de ser un hablador compulsivo, sabía cuándo guardar silencio y poner pausa a su impulsividad. 

—Entonces no hablemos, ¿te parece?

A Yutaka le pareció lo mejor, y tras asentir, volvió a sentir cómo la distancia entre ambos se disminuía a cero. Ahora no sólo eran sus labios y manos haciendo contacto. También lo eran sus rodillas, mejillas, narices y brazos.

Cada parte del cuerpo de ambos, conociéndose por primera vez, nada más contenidos por la ropa que aún ambos llevaban. Yutaka no soltaba a Yuu. Y Yuu tampoco quería ser soltado por él. Quería que le abrazara y contuviera por el resto de su vida, o, al menos, lo que durara aquella especie de novela tragicómica en la que ambos estaban metidos. Una historia que terminaba tan pronto cuando Yutaka apoyara su olvidadiza cabeza sobre la almohada y cerrara esos preciosos ojos tan oscuros como el marrón de su cabello. Tan oscuros como los tonos de su ropa.

Tan oscuros, como se mostraba el futuro entre ambos en la cabeza de Yuu cada vez que pensaba en cómo podría sacar adelante una relación con aquel chico.

—Quédate —susurró el mayor cuando sus yemas habían comenzado a deslizarse, dando pequeños brincos en cada vértebra que detectaban en su camino por la espalda de Yuu.

Y, entonces, nuevamente, Yuu se veía obligado a decidir. 


	8. ¿Me seguirás amando mañana?

Los ojos de Yuu se apretaron. 

Como una infiltrada, una minoría en medio de la lucha, la cordura del moreno le pedía a gritos que saliera de ahí antes de acabar más herido. Pero Yuu era un masoquista que, lleno de rasguños y quemaduras en cada toque de las yemas de Yutaka sobre su nívea piel, se había hecho adicto a la sensación. Mordió sus labios y sin abrir los ojos, su cuello se hizo hacia atrás, dándole espacio al mayor para que llenase de besos dicha zona. Su cuerpo batalló para mantenerse erguido sobre la cama, pero bastó un mínimo de fuerza adicional por parte de Yutaka para que cualquier resistencia fuera nula, y así, conseguir que el moreno terminase recostado sobre el colchón.

No hubo respuestas a modo verbal. Yutaka asumió la victoria, extrañado por la suavidad con la que Yuu se dejaba hacer por él. Quizás su misma personalidad revoltosa y confiada era una especie de armadura para quién era en la intimidad. Y, a decir verdad, aquello le intrigaba lo suficiente como para seguir adelante.

Yutaka se preguntó cuánto tardaría en desnudar los secretos que guardaba la sola existencia del chico de la tienda de té. Aquella noche, al menos, esperaba conocer esa faceta que parecía haber ocultado tan bien, como el más preciado tesoro. Dos extraños, conociéndose a través de caricias y besos fogosos, al ritmo de una melodía lo suficientemente estridente como para no levantar sospechas de los vecinos. Si bien, Yuu tenía ventaja al conocer a Yutaka de antes, esta parecía haberse esfumado con la misma rapidez con la que las prendas superiores de ambos fueron a dar al suelo del dormitorio.

—Me gusta tu tatuaje —susurró el castaño oscuro, deslizando los dedos de su mano izquierda por el brazo derecho del moreno.

Con labios entreabiertos, Yuu admiró la anatomía que se exhibía frente suyo. Un torso firme, de pectorales tan marcados como las mismas líneas oblicuas que morían por debajo del botón y cierre del pantalón de Yutaka. Había pasado de ser víctima de las fauces de un felino que le quitó la lengua, a ser nuevamente un gato negro de pupilas dilatadas, explicitando su curiosidad.

Yutaka preguntó el significado de la tinta sobre la piel del moreno, pero este último se encontraba demasiado concentrado en delinear las formas de su cuerpo. Con las manos detrás de la nuca del castaño oscuro, Yuu lo atrajo a su boca una vez más. No estaba dispuesto a seguir razonando sobre la lógica de sus acciones con su cabeza, pues no la había. Su cuerpo actuaba y reaccionaba con sinceridad a los estímulos recibidos de Yutaka, y eso era todo en lo que debía concentrarse.

Sin esperar demasiado, Yutaka hizo descender su mano por el cuerpo del moreno. Sonrió para sí mismo y luego dirigió dicha curva en su rostro a Yuu, que lo miraba avergonzado. Su anatomía delataba lo mucho que había deseado ese momento, y lo placentero que resultaba. No obstante, Yutaka sólo deducía lo último, siendo suficiente para darle la confianza que necesitaba para proseguir.

—No es necesario que... —se apoyó con los codos sobre la cama para poder mirar al castaño oscuro. Este último levantó una ceja, como si Yuu hubiese dicho el más grande de los disparates.

—Por supuesto que lo es.

Con esa sonrisa maliciosa que Yuu jamás hubiese imaginado ver en rostro tan angelical, comenzó a darle placer. Esa misma sonrisa, ahora transformándose en una argolla carente de compromiso que jugueteaba encajando y desencajándose en la erección del moreno. Sus manos acabaron aferradas a las sábanas azules de una cama que no le pertenecía, de un hombre que no le pertenecía, pero a quien había entregado su corazón en esa alborotada tarde y noche.

_"Eres muy ruidoso"_, apareció de pronto en la mente de Yuu, con la voz de su anterior pareja. Mensajes confusos y ambivalentes a los que Yuu se había habituado a oír hace algunos años, pero que jamás logró comprender ¿Era molesta la forma en que se expresaba? ¿Estaba siendo exagerado?

El mayor tomó sus manos, justo antes de que Yuu decidiera que quizás sus quejidos también le incomodarían. Sin embargo, para Yutaka no había nada como la retribución de un coro constante de gemidos cuando había un trabajo bien hecho. Definitivamente, era la mejor paga. Y aunque fuera un trabajo ocasional, olvidar semejante encuentro con el moreno, sería algo difícil, aún para su olvidadiza cabeza, pensó.

—Eres precioso.

Un susurro fue depositado en la nuca de Yuu, mientras su cintura se curvaba para dar un mejor acceso a ese castaño oscuro que le tenía suspirando como loco. Y es que, Yuu sentía que había perdido la cordura hace bastante. Al menos, desde que se enfrascó en la difícil misión de acercarse al chico del morral tan desgastado como la memoria del mismo.

Las manos de Yutaka eran suaves a la hora de acariciar su pálida piel, mas, era seguro que serían las mismas las que dejarían marcas en ella debido a la firmeza con la que le sostenía. A Yuu no le importaba. No quería que Yutaka le soltara más. Quería vivir en esa fantasía. En esos segundos, minutos y horas restantes que Yutaka estuviera dispuesto a dedicarle. 

Por supuesto, por mucho que estuviera disfrutando de la compañía del moreno, Yutaka también se concentraba en su propia satisfacción, mas, Yuu resultó ser un amante bastante inquieto. Se removía bajo las sábanas, le montaba unos segundos y luego se ponía de pie invitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo ¿Y quién era Yutaka para decirle "no" a esa expresión de cachorro regañado y caderas danzantes? Si el castaño oscuro hubiese podido flotar hasta el moreno, guiado por su embrujo, lo habría hecho. Pero de todas formas sólo unos pasos le separaban de la cómoda y el espejo en el cual la pasión de ambos vieron reflejada.

Yutaka creía que Yuu era un amante osado y atrevido. 

Yuu actuaba de esa forma porque no quería que aquel encuentro finalizara jamás.

En un descuido propio de quien se encuentra demasiado ocupado en sentir todas y cada una de las descargas de electricidad disipadas por su cuerpo, los dedos contrarios se enredaron en la larga cabellera de Yuu, sin que este pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Con el puño hecho una liga para sostener la coleta de hebras azabaches, Yutaka le atrajo hasta lograr que el menor quedase erguido y sobre sus rodillas, al igual que él. El espacio entre el abdomen húmedo de Yutaka y la espalda cada vez más curva de Yuu, disminuyó cuando el mayor volvió a tomar su miembro, esta vez, con su derecha.

El dolor y el placer haciéndose uno en la fisonomía del moreno. Yutaka le había capturado y Yuu no tenía más opción que disfrutar de la trampa en la que había caído. Su cabeza volvió a irse hacia atrás, esta vez, teniendo un hombro en el cual descansar apenas, debido a la firmeza con que Yutaka sostenía sus cabellos. Le halaba de una sola vez, transformando el dolor en uno fuerte, tan grueso y delicioso como el torso que tuvo la dicha de besar y recorrer minutos atrás.

No había escapatoria. El clímax le hizo temblar los muslos y abrir la boca para jadear y elevar su voz de forma aún más aguda de la habitual. Sí, estaba siendo ruidoso, pero Yutaka sabía que la mejor forma de hacer callar a otro, es con un beso. Eso, y que tenía ambas manos ocupadas.

Agotado, Yuu dejó caer su torso sobre el colchón, mientras Yutaka le sostenía de la cintura.

_"No me sueltes, no me sueltes, no me sueltes"_, pensaba el moreno mientras su cuerpo iba y venía como los vagos recuerdos que Yutaka tenía de sus facciones, su cabello y mirada felina cada día que visitaba nuevamente la tienda del té.

_"No olvides esto, no olvides esto. Yutaka, por favor no olvides esto"_.

Las yemas se encajaron en sus caderas. El sonido de su carne contra la ajena se hizo constante, desesperado. Yuu volvió a apretar los ojos mientras estos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio, incapaz de poner un nombre a lo que sentía en aquel momento. El momento en que Yutaka alcanzó el cielo mientras él sentía que se hundía y se hundía en ese colchón. Quemaba, dolía. Sabía que se dirigía al infierno.

Mientras Yutaka no le soltara, mientras Yutaka recordara esa noche, podría volver al paraíso.

—¿Estás llorando? 

Inmóvil y avergonzado, Yuu negó con la cabeza.

—Dios, ¿estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?

Yutaka lo tomó de los hombros y consiguió voltearlo. Sus cabellos se habían pegado a sus mejillas, tan rojas como su respingada nariz. Yuu volvió a negar, esta vez, secándose las lágrimas y tratando de enseñar una sonrisa.

—Estuviste increíble —el castaño apartó los cabellos de su rostro, acariciando el mismo con devoción.

—¡Eres tan delgado! ¡De verdad pensé que iba a quebrarte!

—No soy un muñeco —rió con amargura, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su mejilla en una de sus rodillas.

—Lo pareces.

—Pensé que yo era el coqueto entre los dos.

—Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

Se dejó caer exhausto a un lado del moreno, sin dejar de peinar sus cabellos, siguiendo el curso en que estos bajaban. Yuu miró los ojos de Yutaka y sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo, así que lo abrazó. Sabía lo inapropiado que estaba siendo para algo que, probablemente, para Yutaka no era más que un encuentro casual. No obstante, tras un momento de duda, el castaño también le abrazó de vuelta.

—Yuu, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Temeroso, el corazón del vendedor de la tienda de té se apretó. Respondió afirmativamente.

—No quiero ser entrometido, pero... —se alejó para poder observarle una vez más— ¿Es tu primera vez? 

El rostro de Yuu se encendió. No, no era su primera vez, pero, ¿esa imagen había dado a Yutaka? Después de todo, no era algo de todos los días que tu pareja o amante llorara durante el sexo. 

—Si respondo que sí, ¿te volverás un engreído al respecto?

Yutaka casi se ahoga con saliva, pero acabó riendo bastante fuerte. Bajó a la música de su radio para así poder mimar un rato a ese gracioso moreno con quien terminó teniendo una cita y una increíble sesión de sexo en la comodidad de su hogar.

—Dijiste que eras mi novio, ¿es la primera vez de ambos? —a esas alturas, parecía mucho más divertido seguirle la corriente al moreno, en vez de preguntarse esto o lo otro.

—No puedo hablar por ti, Yuta —se acomodó en el pecho del mayor para tocarle la nariz con el índice.

—Vale, vale. Perdón por no esperar hasta que tú, mi príncipe azul, llegara.

—Me gusta eso.

—¿Eh?

Yuu se acurrucó sobre el cuerpo de Yutaka, como si fueran una pareja consolidada. Como si Yutaka sintiera lo mismo por él porque, en ese momento, parecía que ambos tenían una afinidad tan incomparable como inusual. Al menos, eso último era lo único seguro para ambos.

—Me gusta el color azul. Me gusta ser tu príncipe azul. Podrías ser el Rey Monocromo, y yo el Príncipe Azul —habló con un tono infantil que, de no ser por el contenido de sus palabras, habría conseguido que Yutaka le apretara las mejillas. Pero terminó haciéndolo rodar los ojos y resoplar.

—"Rey Monocromo" no suena tan encantador como "Príncipe Azul".

—Porque jamás serás tan encantador como yo.

La confianza volvía a Yuu, mientras Yutaka no podía evitar enseñar sus hoyuelos en todo momento, aún cuando el cansancio se había comenzado a apoderar de sus ojos. Yuu notó sus parpadeos más lentos y su respiración pausada. Las caricias sobre su mejilla y la forma en que Yutaka le guardaba el cabello detrás de las orejas, cesó luego de que este bostezara.

—¡No te duermas! —trató de ocultar la gran congoja que sentía en su pecho ante la posibilidad de que Yutaka no le recordara más—. Anda, cuéntame un poco de ti.

Con notoria somnolencia, Yutaka suspiró divertido luego de haber espabilado por la voz del moreno.

—¿No crees que hemos hablado suficiente hoy? —colocó su brazo sobre la espalda de Yuu, pero este lo quitó de encima para que ambos quedaran mirándose, uno frente al otro.

—Quiero conocerte más, Rey Monocromo.

—No me llames así —bostezó—. Mi nombre es Yutaka Tanabe. Tengo 31 años y vivo con mi abuela.

—Así es.

—Me gusta Snoopy y toda la pandilla de Peanuts. Tengo un tatuaje de una brújula, mi madre falleció hace varios años y mi hermano es un idiota, pero un buen idiota.

—Se llama Akira.

Yutaka volvió a abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa. No recordaba haberle dicho aquello a Yuu durante la cita.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es mi cuñado, debo saberlo —los labios del moreno temblaron. Yutaka se estaba durmiendo y no había forma educada ni cuerda de decirle que no lo hiciera. 

—Cierto... Eres mi novio...

—Prometo no llorar la próxima.

—Es normal que lo hagas si es tu primera vez...

—No fue mi primera vez.

Los párpados de Yutaka pesaban como plomo, mientras los de Yuu intentaban apartar las lágrimas que nuevamente habían inundado sus ojos. 

—Fue tu primera vez conmigo —casi soñando, Yutaka estiró su mano hasta volver a acariciar una de las rosadas mejillas de Yuu, apartando a su paso una de las tantas lágrimas que hacían brillar la piel moreno.

Cuando Yutaka se durmió, Yuu no pudo contener más el llanto. Este arrugó y mojó por completo su rostro que en un solo día había pasado por todos los estado anímicos posibles. E, incluso, había descubierto matices nuevos, tanto oscuros como claros, a los cuales no estaba seguro de si algún día podría otorgarles un nombre.

Tampoco sabía cómo ponerle al agujero que sentía en el pecho. Quería dormir junto a Yutaka y que fuera lo primero que viera al abrirlos ojos. Quería que a la mañana siguiente, sus mejillas se encendieran al despertar con el cuerpo de Yutaka rodeándole por la cintura. Quería desearle "buenos días" y tal vez ir por un delicioso desayuno a la misma cafetería que visitaron aquella tarde. Quería hacerle sonreír con sus coqueterías, y que Yutaka le respondiera de vuelta. Quería conocer más de él, más de lo que ya sabía de memoria. Quería memorizar cada lunar de su cuerpo, cada pliegue, marca de nacimiento y cicatriz.

—Por favor, no me olvides.

La boca de Yuu temblaba, al igual que las palabras que salían de ella. Enderezó su cuerpo desnudo, víctima de marcas que, le dolía pensar, durarían más que los momentos vividos con Yutaka durante todo ese día. El día más perfecto que Yuu recordaba haber tenido en años.

Aún sollozante, se puso de pie con dificultad. Su cuerpo dolía, pero nada de eso se comparaba con la desolación, el vacío en su pecho.

Se vistió con calma y en silencio, observando de reojo el cuerpo del castaño oscuro. Dormía plácidamente, tanto, que invitaba a las tercas neuronas de Yuu a regresar junto a él. Sin embargo, ¿qué ocurriría si Yutaka abría sus ojos y no le reconocía? Yuu no podría soportar otra bala más en su pecho. El viento de la ventana entreabierta parecía colarse en su agujereado corazón.

Vestido, y con los ojos, mejillas y labios hinchados de tanto llorar, dio un último recorrido a aquella decorada habitación. Tomó una de las figuras de colección de Yutaka, específicamente, una de Woodstock con expresión malhumorada. La tomaría "prestada" hasta que volvieran a encontrarse, y así, Yuu tendría pruebas de que había estado en su dormitorio antes. No parecía una idea demasiado próspera, pero el moreno a esas alturas, no sabía muy bien qué más podía hacer.

Quizás, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, Yutaka no olvidara su rostro. Quizás, si seguía insistiendo, un día las risas de ambos resonarían en la cabeza del castaño oscuro y le devolverían todos los recuerdos que le correspondían.

Su mano en el pomo de la puerta no quería girar. No quería salir de la habitación de Yutaka y volver a la soledad de su departamento. Si tan sólo hubiese sido un poco más criterioso y humilde, habiéndose quedado nada más con un beso, o la cita.

El problema de Yuu es que era terco, y siempre se esforzaba en conseguir lo que quería. Pero él nunca tuvo a Yutaka. El universo se lo prestaba por una mañana, una tarde y tal vez hasta una noche, nada más para arrebatárselo al día siguiente.

Abatido y silencioso, salió del dormitorio ajeno, no sin antes cubrir a su amante con las ropas de cama. Era casi la una de la madrugada y tal parecía que la abuela de Yutaka aún no se iba a dormir. Escuchó el sonido de una radio antigua, o tal vez la televisión en un canal que transmitía películas y videos musicales de baja calidad debido a la época en que fueron grabados.

_"Tonight you're mine, completely_   
_You give your soul so sweetly_   
_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_   
_Will you love me tomorrow?"_

El inglés no era el fuerte de Yuu, pero podía entenderlo si lo leía. Tan pronto se sintió atraído por las armonías en aquella canción, se acercó a la fuente de la misma. La imagen en blanco y negro y The Shirelles llevando peinados en alto, un clásico de los años cincuenta y sesenta. Yuu caminó hasta el sofá donde se encontraba la abuela de Yutaka, tejiendo lo que parecía ser una manta. Una infaltable taza de té se encontraba a su lado.

_"Tonight with words unspoken_   
_You say that I'm the only one_   
_But will my heart be broken_   
_When the night meets the morning sun"_

—¿Te vas, jovencito?

La anciana no despegaba la vista de sus dedos tejedores. Se movían con habilidad, intercalándose y transformando la lana en una gran manta de complicado diseño y colores oscuros.

Yuu terminó a un lado suyo, de pie y con las manos quietas a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras se concentraba en los subtítulos que aquel video tenía. La letra, calando en lo más hondo de su ser, junto con las palabras que le dirigió la mujer, tan pronto Yuu asintió con su cabeza.

—No te desgastes. Es una batalla perdida —dejó de tejer por unos momentos y acercó su mano hasta la mesita auxiliar para tomar su taza de Earl Grey.

Para Yuu no era una batalla perdida. Cada día aprendía más de Yutaka, se habían besado y hasta hecho el amor. 

Kyoka se giró con lentitud para poder mirar a los ojos al joven de larga y lisa cabellera que le recordaba a la que ella misma tuvo en su juventud. Siempre recogida con pinzas. Sólo su esposo tenía la facultad de ver sus cabellos traviesos y sueltos.

—He visto pasar muchas personas por esta casa desde que Yutaka se vino a vivir conmigo —dijo y volvió la taza a su platillo—. Ninguna vuelve a entrar. Ninguna fue recordada por mi nieto a la mañana siguiente.

Yuu creyó que a esas alturas ya no le quedaba corazón ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos disparos aún pudiera sentir cómo este se quebraba? Mordió el interior de su mejilla para no llorar más dentro de aquel hogar.

—Dice que mi cara es familiar...

—Por supuesto que lo es. Hace todos los días el mismo recorrido, entre ellos, se incluye la tienda de té.

Todo era cuestión de rutina. Yuu no era realmente especial para Yutaka. Sólo era parte de la rutina. Si un día, la tienda de té cerraba, Yutaka no le recordaría más. Yutaka dejaría de ver su rostro, dejaría de oír su voz y, entonces, desaparecería definitivamente de su memoria.

Con dificultad, la anciana se incorporó hasta colocarse frente aquel moreno que le llevaba una considerable ventaja en altura. Con el cariño propio de una mujer de su edad, que ha vivido pérdidas, decepciones y penas, una tras otra, llevó su palma a la mejilla de Yuu. La misma que nuevamente tenía trazado el camino de una lágrima, solitaria, la única que su orgullo le permitió soltar.

—Eres un buen chico —las luces tenues de la lámpara sobre la mesa auxiliar se reflejaron en los grandes cristales de la mujer—. No esperes que un milagro ocurra. No sigas desgastándote por alguien que no podrá darte lo que tú le entregas a diario.

_"I'd like to know that your love_   
_Is a love I can be sure of_   
_So tell me now, 'cause I won't ask again_   
_Will you still love me tomorrow?_   
_Will you still love me tomorrow?_   
_Will you still love me tomorrow"?_

Yuu apretó los labios y colocó su mano sobre la de Kyoka, arrugada, pero suave y tibia. La mujer tenía buenas intenciones, y fue lo suficientemente honesta como para bajarlo a la realidad. 

En aquel momento, Yuu no sabía si tendría la fuerza para levantarse al día siguiente e ir a trabajar como si nada. Recibir a los clientes con una sonrisa, hablarles sobre los beneficios de las flores y frutos que componían las distintas variedades de té y desearles un buen día. Mucho menos sabía si podría hacerlo si por la puerta aparecía Yutaka.

El suéter de Yuu era mucho más grueso que la tela en las ropas que Yutaka llevaba aquella tarde. No obstante, la noche otoñal con su viento costero caló sus huesos. Se cruzó de brazos y se abrazó a sí mismo para retornar a su hogar.

La simpleza de la melodía que oyó en casa de Yutaka se había grabado a fuego en su cabeza, y como un himno, lo tarareó hasta que destapó una botella de ginebra de la alacena. Noir le perseguía en cada baldosa y tabla de su hogar donde el moreno ponía sus pies. Incluso cuando el moreno se dejó caer emborrachado sobre la pequeña mesa de comedor, usando sus brazos como almohada.

El gato maulló, largo y quejumbroso, dudando si su humano se encontraba bien. No hubo respuesta de Yuu. Ahora era él quien quería olvidarlo todo.


End file.
